


テレポーテーション

by givemeyoursmile



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/pseuds/givemeyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ailette.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ailette.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ailette</b>, who gave me the prompt, as a sort of thank you for her Christmas fic. Sorry it took so long and hope you like it! ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	テレポーテーション

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ailette.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ailette.livejournal.com/)**ailette** , who gave me the prompt, as a sort of thank you for her Christmas fic. Sorry it took so long and hope you like it! ♥

“Kento-kun, what’s the matter?” Sou asks when Kento stops in the middle of his sentence and starts to rummage in his bag. Kento had suggested that all of them grab a bite together after rehearsal; Shori whispered that he had promised his family that he would be back for dinner, Marius’ face fell as he said that someone was coming to fetch him and Fuma had to go home to study for his upcoming entrance exams so it was just the two of them again.

It starts to become apparent that Kento is unable to find what he is searching for when his actions become more frantic by the second. Sou looks on worriedly and is slightly startled when Kento suddenly lifts his head and smacks his palm against his forehead. “Oh! I took it off before showering just now so I must have left it in the dressing room...” Kento turns to look at Sou apologetically. “I left my wristcuff in the dressing room and have to go back to get it.”

“Do you want me to go back with you?” Sou asks.

Kento shakes his head. “Is it okay if you go on ahead first? I’ll just go grab it and catch up with you shortly.” Upon Sou’s agreement, Kento hurries off with a short wave.

-

Kento heaves a sigh of relief when he enters the dressing room and sees his wristcuff sitting on the table. The wristcuff was a gift from someone he respected and admired; it had become one of his most treasured possessions and he wouldn’t have known what to do if he had really lost it. Kento grabs it and fastens it securely on his wrist, then makes his way out of the building.

Just as he was wondering what he should have for dinner, he hears something that makes him stop in his tracks.

キミへテレポーテーション　どんな壁も越える  
ただキミのもとへ  
そうさ　テレポーテーション

He looks around for the source because while the song is his, the voice, which sounds all too familiar, is most definitely not. Ignoring the increasingly rapid beat of his heart, he follows the direction of the voice and finds himself standing outside the shower room. He thinks of peeking in to confirm his suspicions (not that he has to though because he would recognise that voice anywhere) but stops himself at the last moment because it is considered an invasion of privacy, isn’t it?

He leans against the wall next to the door of the shower room. _What’s the meaning of this?_

Kento had been intrigued by the boy with the chubby cheeks and a cheeky grin, that even though he had only been in the agency for a week and was still unsure about everything around him, he had strode over with a smile, hoping that he would be able to make a new friend. Over time, Kento felt himself naturally gravitating towards the boy. He had thought the feeling stemmed from a sense of responsibility towards him; he wanted to protect that smile at all cost. However, as the years went by and people came and left, Kento came to realise why he could not take his eyes off him; it’s not because he’s responsible, it’s because he’s in love. It would be a lie to say that he had never craved for more, but for now, Kento is content with the way things are.

“Nakajima? What are you doing?” It’s then that Kento snaps out of his thoughts and comes to a realisation that he’s back in the dressing room, sitting on the couch and had been staring into space for the past few minutes. He turns to see Fuma standing by the doorway of the dressing room, looking at him curiously while carelessly drying his damp hair with a towel. Fuma is dressed in a black tank top, which serves to accentuate his muscular arms, and a pair of low-rise damaged jeans. Kento watches as a drop of water rolls down past the mole on Fuma’s neck, over his collarbone and disappears into the front of his tank top. “Nakajima?”

Kento has to force himself to look up to meet Fuma’s eyes and is disarmed by the gentle look that Fuma is giving him. “Is something the matter?” Fuma asks as he settles on the couch next to Kento.

“N-no, nothing’s wrong!” Kento shakes his head to clear his senses. He stands up, walks towards his dressing table and begins to shuffle things around as if looking for something. “I left something here so I came back for it. Wonder where it went...” He could still feel Fuma’s inquisitive gaze following his every action.

Once Kento feels that he has calmed down enough, he turns around and leans back against the dressing table. “So... Why were you singing Teleportation in the shower?” Kento makes sure to keep his tone light and teasing, even though his heart hasn’t stopped racing.

Fuma stills for a moment before he replies. “You heard me?” He brings a hand up to rub the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. “The song is catchy but I don’t know why I like it so much. Maybe it’s because it’s you.” The last part comes out in a mumble, but Kento heard it all the same. “Eh?”

“Nothing.” Fuma replies with a soft smile. He drapes the towel around his neck before wandering over to his bag and starts to throw his things in. Kento watches quietly before he walks over to Fuma’s side and grabs hold of his wrist. “You... like me?” Kento asks hesitantly.

Fuma stops in mid-action, but keeps his head down. Watching the top of Fuma’s lowered head, Kento tightens the grip on his wrist. “Fuma, look at me.”

Fuma shakes his head slowly. “No, I won’t.” Kento is about to insist, but stops when Fuma continues. “If I look at you now, I don’t know what I will do.”

“Well, try me.” Kento says.

Fuma lifts his head to see a determined look in Kento’s eyes. He feels the corners of his lips tugging up to form a smile and tries to turn it into a smirk instead. “Make sure you don’t regret this.” Fuma pulls his hand back so that Kento, who is still holding onto his wrist, stumbles forward into his embrace. Kento barely manages a squeak of surprise before his lips are captured in a gentle kiss.

Kento weakly tries to resist, but eventually his eyelids flutter shut as he succumbs to the feel of Fuma’s soft lips against his. As he is slowly backed up against the wall, he releases his grip on Fuma’s tank top and wraps his arms around Fuma’s neck. Fuma runs his tongue over Kento’s lips, demanding entrance. Kento lets out a gasp and Fuma takes the opportunity to slide his tongue past his lips to begin his exploration of Kento’s mouth. Fuma’s hands, which were originally resting on Kento’s hips, begin to wander under the hem of his shirt to stroke the bare skin of his hips and stomach. Soft gasps of pleasure escape from Kento and Fuma appears to take pride in the fact that he is able to elicit such a response from him. Fuma licks a trail down Kento’s jaw and just as he pushes away the collar of Kento’s shirt to nibble on his neck, a phone rings.

Kento’s eyes fly open and nudging Fuma away, he retrieves his phone from the pocket of his jeans. “It’s Sou.” Kento says as he looks at the display and hastily answers the call. He reassures Sou that he has found what he came back for. Fuma watches as Kento listens intently to whatever Sou is telling him, then grins and nuzzles his nose into Kento’s neck. Kento shivers involuntarily and has to bite down on his lip to hold back a moan when Fuma slowly licks the patch that he had been nibbling on before moving down to suck on his collarbone. Kento tries to tell Sou that he’s on his way, speaking haltingly to avoid making any other suspicious sounds. After making some vague sounds of agreement, Kento flips his phone shut and glares at Fuma, who smiles innocently as he continues to plant light kisses on Kento’s collarbone.

Kento lightly pushes Fuma off him and strides over to his dressing table. “I need to go now. Sou’s waiting for me.” He’s just about to grab his bag when he feels a strong pair of arms envelope him from behind.

“Are you sure?” Kento looks up to meet Fuma’s eyes, which are glinting with mischief, in the mirror. “All day all night, let’s make love till the mornin’ light.” Fuma drawls as he grins and softly kisses the back of Kento’s ear.

A pink tinge spreads over Kento’s cheeks before he turns around and playfully whacks Fuma on the head. “Ow.” Fuma pouts, rubbing the spot that Kento hit. This makes Kento burst into laughter and he leans over to kiss the pout away. They pull away after awhile and the gentle and loving look on Fuma’s face doesn’t go unnoticed by Kento, who wonders whether Fuma has been looking at him like this all this while as well.

Fuma laughs when he sees Kento’s expression turn contemplative. Patting Kento on the crown of his head, he reaches over to his dressing table to grab his bag before taking Kento’s hand. “Come on, I’ll walk you there. Wouldn’t want you to get lost.” Fuma says as he tugs Kento out of the room, their fingers interlaced.  



End file.
